A Prince For Peace
by queenofthegoatsstuff
Summary: Loki and Sigyn are engaged! If only they were as happy as the rest of Asgard. A blend of movie and myth, but mostly myth. Rated T for mild language and future sexual references (but no smut).
1. A Sobering Conclusion

The meeting could not have adjourned quickly enough. Loki walked to the door, fighting a throbbing headache leftover from the spectacular hangover he'd had that morning. However, it had not pushed the desire for alcohol out of his mind. _Perhaps I still have some mead at home,_ he thought. The walk from the great hall to his house was long on normal days, though it was even longer on days when he was hungover. He didn't even bother to look up as he sulked through the halls.

After what seemed like hours, he finally approached the doors of his house. They were plain, unlike the doors of the other houses. A proper family was needed to obtain a family crest. Loki no longer had a proper family since Angrboda had left him, taking the children with her. _Should have seen it coming,_ he thought regrettably. The marriage had been formed more on lust than real love; and had been formed far too young. They had only been married for five years, but it was just long enough to produce three children.

"My, aren't you a sight?" a voice behind him made him wheel around, which he regretted a moment later, as the entire corridor was now swimming. Frigga now stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Mother!" said Loki as cheerfully as he could. "How may I be of service to you?" Frigga snorted. "You could start by sobering up," she replied flatly.

Loki attempted to act surprised. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. "I am quite sober this morning!" Frigga rolled her eyes. "You know that I know very well that you are only partially sober this morning, and are no doubt going back inside to get drunk again," Loki attempted to open his mouth to argue, but Frigga cut him off, "Don't you dare argue, you know I can see through your lies!" Loki lowered his head, out of both defeat and his hangover. "Yes, Mother," he said quietly.

Loki sighed and picked his head back up. "So is my sobriety all you ask of me this morning?" he inquired. "Unfortunately no," replied Frigga, "I have more to discuss, shall we go in?" Loki froze as Frigga's words sank in. He could not remember the last time he'd had it cleaned. "I- I do not think that would be a good idea," he said quickly.

Frigga raised her eyebrows. "Why not?" she asked. "Is it dangerous?" Loki looked from the door to his mother. "Well, no," he answered slowly. "Then we go in," she said firmly. Loki sighed and opened the door.

The house was, of course, filthy. Frigga's eyes widened when she entered. Clothes, books, old dishes, and even old mead and wine bottles were strewn about the place. "Loki, when was this last cleaned?" she asked. He lowered his head again. "I cannot remember," he said guiltily. Frigga sighed. "I think it would be best if we were to sit down," she said.

Loki flopped down on a bench with and undignified _thump_ , not bothering to remove the piles of clothes from it. Frigga picked some books off of a chair and took her seat. "Now," said Loki, massaging his temples, "what exactly did you come here to tell me?" Appearing the complete opposite of her son, Frigga sat in her chair, back ramrod straight, looking quite composed.

"Firstly, I came to tell you that your drinking must come to an end," she said. Loki rolled his eyes. "And that I have made sure that it will," she continued. Loki snorted. "Have you, now?" he asked. "Yes," replied Frigga, stiffly. She was reaching the end of her patience with her youngest son. "I came to tell you that I have ordered the local pubs and distilleries to never serve you as long as I see fit. This also applies to the great hall," she continued.

"Fine," huffed Loki. He then eyed a cabinet on the other side of the room. Frigga followed his eyes. Realizing his mistake, Loki's eyes snapped back to Frigga. With a flick of Frigga's wrist, the cabinet doors flew open, revealing several sizeable bottles of mead.

Frigga stared at Loki with wide eyes. "Loki, what has gotten into you?!" she asked in amazement. Loki rolled his eyes. "You know damn well what has gotten into me," he replied lazily. Frigga looked at him with a worried expresion. "You are not well," she said, "The Loki I know would not have revealed his secret so carelessly."

Loki glared at his mother, suddenly angered. "Do you expect me to run across the realms causing myhem after that retched woman ripped my heart out?!" he raved. "I mean, why don't I just pop on over to Jotunhiem and pester their king for a while?" Frigga's eyes flitted away from her son. "You know that is not what I mean," she said softly.

Loki had held his gaze on his mother. "What do you mean then, Mother?" he asked. Frigga took a deep breath. "It has been five months, Loki," she said, "you should have healed at least a little by now." Loki seemed to stare her down. "Five months," he said quietly, "Five months," he repeated. "Five months!?" he exclaimed. "I was with her for five years!" His expression softened. "Five years," his voice cracked, "and three children." Had Frigga blinked, she would have missed it; a solitary tear made its way down Loki's cheek. "Loki, dear, are you crying?" she asked gently. "No!" he snapped.

Frigga's eyes began to water as she looked up at her son. She remembered the day that Loki had burst into her house four years ago, brimming over with excitement. He had come to tell her that Angrboda was pregnant. All of the light that had been in his eyes that day was gone now. Any happiness that had accompanied the little girl that followed was gone as well. Frigga's heart sank as she remembered that day. It hurt even more when she compared the past Loki to the one standing before her.

His eyes were ringed with dark circles, his hair wasn't combed, clothes were wrinkled. The Loki she knew was never so unkempt. The Loki she knew didn't have such a broken look in his eyes. "Loki, I'm so sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around her son, who returned the favor with a tight embrace. The smell of alcohol on him burned her nose, but she did not care. "I am sorry as well," he said softly, "I know you are only trying to help."

Frigga released her grip and took a step back. "Yes, that is all I want to do," her eyes darted to the ground as she thought of how she would relay the next peice of news. Loki's headache had apparently become to strong for him, and he flopped back on the bench.

"Is this all you have come for?" he groaned. Frigga returned to her chair. "I am afraid not," she said woefully, "We have extremely important business to discuss." Loki raised an eyebrow. "If it is so important, why was it not discussed in the meeting?" he asked. Frigga's eyes darted to the floor. "I feared you might have an outburst," she admitted. "Go on, then," said Loki, skeptically.

"As you know, the southern farmland areas have been rather unhappy with our leadership as of late," said Frigga. Loki nodded. "Yes," he said, "I heard they were forming a rebellion. Although it would seem as though this was our own doing," he admitted, "we have been rather unfair to them." "Such was my own conclusion," continued Frigga, "Odin and I met with their leader and were able to stave off a civil war."

Loki stared at her incredulously. "How did you manage that?" he asked. Frigga shifted in her seat uneasily. "It was not easy," she said, "we negotiated for quite some time. Finally we appointed Kjell, the leader, as a council representative for the region, and we gave him a good bit of gold as well."

"That doesn't sound so bad," mused Loki. "I am not finnished," said Frigga "He has a daughter, Sigyn, whom he says refuses to marry any suitor he presents her with. He has become quite frustrated with her, and wishes her to marry into as high a status as possible. Since he was still dissatisfied with our offer at the time, we offered him the highest status we knew of," she paused and swallowed nervously, "a prince."

The terrible realization hit Loki like Thor's hammer. _He_ was now the only unmarried prince. "Y-you promised me!? " he sputtered angrily. "No! No, I won't accept!" "Kjell threatens war if all of his demands are not met. The man has a very strong influence on these people," Frigga tried to make her case, "a heavy bride price has already been paid, and Kjell wishes Sigyn to be married within the next month."

Loki buried his face in his hands. This was certainly not helping his headache. Frigga was right, though. He had heard of the man's ability to rally followers, and it rivaled that of Odin. He was clearly only doing this for personal gain. _The bastard can get rich and dump off his daughter at the same time,_ he thought miserably. Loki knew this was not the sort of man that needed to be bargained with, but he knew as well as Odin and Frigga did that if he were to be executed, he would become an even more dangerous martyr.

"Fine," Loki groaned, "I'll do it, but this is not helping my drinking problem." Frigga sighed with relief. "Thank you, Loki," she said, "you have done a great service to Asgard." Loki let out a humorless chuckle. "Right," he said sarcastically, "this should be fun." Frigga stood up. "The house will need to be cleaned," she instructed, "I will send some servants to come by. And you can start sobering up." With another flick of her wrist, the bottles in the cupboard vanished.


	2. Here Comes the Bride

Sigyn wiped the sweat from her brow and pitched the last of the hay into the fnal manger. She smiled as the goats contentedly munched away. Next, she set to filling the water troughs. By the time she had fed and watered every animal, she was completely drenched, but happy all the same. There was nothing she loved more than caring for animals.

Sigyn flinched when she heard her mother practically shriek for her. "Sigyn!" Sigyn sighed. "Coming!" she yelled back, hurrying to the house. The house was small, and was beginning to fall apart. The thatched roof was beginning to come loose in some places,there were cracks in the walls. It was terribly cold in the winter, and stiflingly hot in the summer, but it was home.

It was the home that Sigyn hoped to inherit one day, for she cared not for marriage, but for farming. Her parents, on the other hand, had other ideas for her despite her protests. They had paraded suitor after suitor in front of her, all of which were met with disapproval. They would always choose someone big and brutish, which wouldn't have bothered Sigyn, except their personalities matched their bodies.

Sigyn realized, just as her mother had told her time and time again, that she couldn't afford to be choosy. She wasn't the prettiest girl by far, and their status was far from high, but Sigyn couldn't bring herself to marry someone without love.

Sigyn froze as she entered the door. Both of her parents stood in the kitchen, seemingly staring her down. "Yes?" she asked shyly. "Sit down, Sigyn," her mother said. She complied, thouroghly confused. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked. "No," answered her father, "I just have some good news."

Sigyn relaxed. Her father continued. "The rebellion has been stopped," he said. Sigyn perked up. "How was that accomplished?" she asked incredulously. "It was not easy," replied Kjell, there was much negotiation, but we were finally able to work out something agreeable." Sigyn nodded and he continued. "I have been given a position of representative for our region on the Royal Council," he said.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Sigyn. "Yes," said Kjell, "but it comes at a price." Sigyn knitted her eyebrows. "What price is that?" she asked. "We must move to the city," he replied. Sigyn's heart sank. "I suppose that's not so bad," she said. Then a thought came to her head. "What if the two of you went to the city, and I stayed here and ran the farm?"

"I'm afraid not," said Sigyn's mother. "Much better things await you in the city." Sigyn sighed. "Like what?" she asked, exasperated. "A husband," answered Kjell. Sigyn's breath caught in her throat. She attempted to speak, but the words sputtered and died on her lips. "Wh-what do you mean?" she finally asked.

"I mean there is a husband waiting for you in the city," he said proudly, "in the palace, no less." Sigyn couldn't beleive her ears. "In the palace?" she echoed. Kjell nodded. "Who?" she asked. Her father beamed with pride. "Prince Loki," he answered.

"Prince Loki?" she repeated, now more confused than ever. "The marraige was part of the deal," said Kjell, "apparently, on his own, the prince is rather self-destructive. I explained to them that you refused to take a husband, and from there we created the perfect exchange." Sigyn now brimmed with anger. "An exchange!" she exclaimed. "Is that all I am!? A peice of currency!?"

"Now is not the time to be ungrateful!" stormed Kjell. "Ungrateful!?" yelled Sigyn. "Why, yes, I should be thanking you for selling me off!" "If you do not comply, Asgard may fall into civil war!" Kjell slammed his fist on the table, eyes ablaze in anger. Sigyn flinched. Her father could be very frightening when he was angry.

"Now, we've found you a husband in the highest status possible," Kjell had calmed a bit. His face was less red, and his eyes looked less wild. "We've secured peace with the King and Queen, and you can live the rest of your life in luxury," he listed, "this is the best possible future we can give you." "And that's all we've ever wanted for you," her mother cut in. Kjell nodded.

Sigyn stared down at her hands in her lap. Clearly this was a battle she could not win. "I understand," she said softly. "Excellent," said Kjell. "We leave tomorrow, start packing your things." All Sigyn could do was nod and comply. She walked off to her room in a sort of stupor, not quite sure of what had just happened. She packed for a bit, then fell asleep.

The first sound she heard the next morning was her mother. "Wake up!" she said urgently. "Wake up!" Sigyn slowly opened her eyes. "Hm?" "You overslept, and you did not pack all your things!" she exclaimed. "Oh!" Sigyn leapt out of bed and haphazarly packed the rest of her clothes. "Take a bath," her mother ordered when she was done.

Sigyn scrubbed herself down with lye soap, and in the middle of dressing, her door was flung open and her mother tossed something huge and pink at her. "Put this on!" she ordered, "You'll want something eye-catching for your first meeting with the prince." _Oh, it's eye-catching all right,_ Sigyn thought, _but in the wrong way._ It was a sickening shade of pink, with sappy looking flowers embroidered on it.

 _Perhaps he'll find me so unappealing in this that he'll back out of the marriage,_ she thought hopefully. "Hurry up," said her mother on the other side of the door, "I want to see how my alterations look." The dress was scratchy and cheaply made, which was the only kind of dress they could afford. If her mother had tightened it any more, it would have cut off her breathing.

It was so low cut that she was practically jumping out of it. She felt self concious just looking at herself. "Oh, you look wonderful!" exclaimed her mother. "Do you think you could loosen it a bit?" Sigyn asked hopefully. "Nonsense," she replied, "it gives you a lovely shape, now you don't look as wide."

Sigyn had never been fat, she worked far too much to put anything on. She was simply built sturdily, apparantly an unattractive trait for future princesses. She heard the sound of a carriage clattering up to the house. "Our carriage is here!" Kjell called from the kitchen.

Sigyn felt queasy as she picked up her luggage and stepped outside. Would she ever see her home again? The three of them clambered inside the hot, cramped carriage. "Don't step on your hem!" her mother barked. Once they were inside, the carriage lurched forward, nearly sending Sigyn crashing into her father.

She rightened herself and began using her book as a fan. "Who is taking care of our animals?" she asked. "The young man from the other side of the valley and his wife will be living there," answered Kjell, "they plan to buy it when they have the money." Sigyn's heart sank. She would likely never come back there. She knew she should be happy for her neighbors, but she couldn't help but feel anger.

She hated her parents, hated the king and queen, hated that awful prince, and that stupid palace, and the ridiculous dress she was wearing. Sigyn stewed in the heat, fighting back the urge to scream.

The carraige suddenly threw Sigyn backward, cracking her head on the back of her seat. She hated the carriage as well. The family filed out of the carraige and gathered their belongings. Sigyn sheilded her eyes with her book from the sunlight. They had arrived at the boat dock where her father had taken her to ship off the crops.

"This will take us to the city," he explained. They boarded the boat and went down into the hull, where it was even hotter than it had been in the carriage. Again, Sigyn found herself using her book as a fan.

 _I hope this boat ride never ends,_ she thought, _I hope I can just stay in this stupid boat, in this stupid dress and never have to face my future._ Her hope was lost, it seemed, for the boat docked in the royal port at the end of the day, aided by strong winds. As she stepped onto the dock, she saw the gleaming golden palace stretching towards the sky. Anyone else would have seen a beautiful castle. Sigyn saw a golden prison.


	3. A Match Made in Valhalla

"Your Highnesses," a gaurd stuck his head through the door. Odin, Frigga and Loki turned to face him. "Kjell and his family have arrived." Loki grimaced at the thought of meeting his prospective wife. _She's probably ugly,_ he fretted, _that's why she isn't married._ He couldn't help but think of Angrboda and her eerie coal black eyes and exotic-looking blue skin and snow white hair. Ah, there was a beauty!

He swallowed the lump in his throat as memories of her fought their way into his head. He could remember exactly how she kissed, how in love she'd looked at their wedding. He shook the thoughts from his head as they made thier way to the palace's entrance.

As the small family came into view he spotted a girl who could have only been Sigyn. The firt thing he noticed was the hideous dress she was wearing. She was practically spilling out of it, to the point where Loki felt as if he couldn't look at her without being slapped. The dress was a vomit-inducing shade of pink, with childish-looking flowers embroidered on it.

She nervously curtsied and he bowed and kissed her hand. Her skin tasted like sweat. To his releif, Sigyn was far from ugly. _She's dreadfully plain, though,_ he thought. He took in her mousy brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. It was clear that her family was not from a high position,she obviously spent a lot of her time working outdoors. Thankfully, she only looked a couple years younger than him. He had been dreading marrying a child.

"I trust your journey was pleasant, Lady Sigyn?" he asked. She nodded, forcing a smile, Loki noticed. "Yes, quite," she replied stiffly. Loki supposed that she was not excited about this either. Kjell's voice boomed from behind him. "We are thrilled you accepted our proposal!" he exclaimed. "My daughter has refused every suitor I have presented her with, but when I promised her a prince, well, she couldn't resist!" In a split second, Loki decided that he did not like Kjell.

He put on what he hoped was a convincing smile. "And I am thrilled you asked. I've found that living alone does not suit me," he said. He noticed that Sigyn was doing her best to hide a nasty look. "You must be very hungry," said Odin, "let us go to the dining hall." Loki took Sigyn's arm and felt her tense up. They didn't talk, didn't even look at each other as they followed Odin and Frigga.

Loki did his best not to talk at dinner, but everyone else made it increasingly difficult by asking him questions. "How are you finding the city so far?" Frigga asked Sigyn. "I understand it is your first time here." Sigyn nodded. She appeared to be chewing on the inside of her cheek. Loki wondered if it was out of nerves or anger. "Yes," she replied, "this is my first time. It is quite beautiful here, I hope to explore some more in the future."

Frigga smiled at her. "Perhaps Loki could show you around," she mused. Loki did his best not to glare at his mother. "If she wishes," he said casually. For the rest of the dinner, Loki had to listen to Kjell go on and on about how much he was looking forward to his council position, and how he couldn't wait for their families to join. It was almost making Loki sick.

There was a lull in the conversation and Loki took it upon himself to end the nightmare. "Well, I'm sure you are all very tired," he said, standing up, "perhaps it would be best for you to retire, and we can talk more in the morning." "I agree," said Sigyn, standing up as well.

"Very well," said Frigga, "Kjell, Gudrun, your rooms are down this hall, Sigyn, yours is down the next. I shall take you both to your chambers, Loki, show your bride to hers." Loki clenched his teeth. She was not his _bride_. "Fine," he said as pleasantly as he could, "follow me." He could almost see her shivering as he took her arm. _Excellent,_ he thought woefully, _she's going to be one of those shy maidens that can't lift up a finger on her own. Something else to try my patience._

She walked rather stiffly, staring straight ahead. He noticed how short she was, barely reaching his shoulder. "Stop staring," she snapped. "Sorry," he retreated, "I didn't realize I was staring." Sigyn slowed and came to a stop. "Listen," she said sternly, "You must know that this was not my idea, nor am I happy about it."

Loki snorted. "You think I had a say in this?" he snapped. "You and I are nothing but political pawns in this mess. Our parents no longer see us as their children, only currency. They did not arrange this because they thought we would make a lovely couple, they did it because it was conveient!"

"And because if you don't have a woman in your life you become a drunkard, apparently," retorted Sigyn, rolling her eyes. Loki froze and narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know about that?" he asked through clenched teeth. Sigyn shrugged. "When my parents informed me that I'd been sold off to you, my father mentioned you being self destructive on your own. You also were the only one without mead tonight. I just peiced things together," she replied nonchalantly.

"So you think you're smart, do you?" Loki asked with a venomous tone. "If you're so smart, then why don't you get us out of this mess!?" Sigyn glared at him, arms crossed. "I would ask you the same question," she said through clenched teeth.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "Follow me," he growled. They marched stiffly down the hallway until they reached Sigyn's room. "You'll be staying here," he said, "your parents are in the next hallway." Sigyn nodded. "Goodnight," she said, quickly slipping in the door.

Loki scowled as she slammed the door in his face. _Damn her!_ He turned on his heel and stormed back to his house. He slammed his door as he entered, causing the whole house to shake. "Well," said a voice in the sitting room, "what do you think of her?" It was Frigga.

Loki's head snapped towards her. "Lovely girl!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Yes, I think we'll make a perfect couple...When we're both dead!"

"Well, I think that's a bit unfair," remarked Frigga, "You've only known each other for two hours."

"Yes, and I can't stand the fact that I'll be stuck with her for a lifetime!"

"I think you need to give her more time," she said gently.

"Oh, I'll have plenty of that!"

Frigga sighed. "I think you should get some sleep," she said, standing up. "Yes, fine," huffed Loki, storming up the stairs. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. He doubted he would get much sleep tonight.


	4. Riding and Revalations

The next day, Loki and Sigyn largely ignored each other, save for some awkward glances in the palace halls. To Sigyn's relief, her parents left her alone for the most part, they were too busy planning her wedding. The day after however, she received an unwelcome knock at her door; it was Loki. She raised her eyebrows. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"My mother insists that we spend more time together before our impending marriage," he answered with a bitter tone.

"Fine," said Sigyn tensely, "what are we doing?"

"It is your choice," replied Loki. Sigyn thought for a moment. She had no idea what there was to do here. All she had ever known was farming, animals. "I suppose we could go riding," she said.

"Fine," said Loki stiffly, "come with me." He led her through the maze that was the palace's halls. "I assume you've never ridden before," he said.

"I've ridden before!" huffed Sigyn. She failed to mention that her only riding experience was on an old plow horse when she was thirteen. _Technically I didn't lie,_ she thought. "Apologies," muttered Loki. At last, they came to one of the doors to the vast palace grounds. They passed through the enormous flower gardens and Sigyn wished she could have stopped to marvel at the sight. She'd save that for another day. At last they came to the stables. "Pick out any horse you like," said Loki dully, "and use any tack." He then sulked off to find his horse.

Sigyn bit her lip as she inspected the stalls. She didn't know how to tack up a horse. _If I ask him for help, he'll just give me more grief,_ she thought, _I suppose I'll just have to figure it out._ She finally selected a sorrel mare with one white star on her forehead. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" she whispered. "You seem calm," she stroked the mare's nose. Thankfully, tacking the horse up seemed self-explanatory once she saw the tack.

Just as she was finishing up, Loki reappeared with his horse. She scowled when she saw the surprised look on his face, he hadn't believed she knew anything about riding. They led their horses outside and Sigyn mounted first. She'd neglected to tighten the saddle's girth, and slid down no sooner than her foot touched the stirrup.

She gasped as she fell and felt her arms being grabbed. "I thought you said you'd ridden before," said Loki after he caught her. "I have," she said, regaining her footing, "it's just been a while." "I'm sure it has," replied Loki skeptically as he tightened the girth for her. She frowned. "I can do that myself, you know," she said.

"Obviously not," said Loki. He inspected the rest of her tack. "Try it again," he said. She scowled at him and swung her leg over the saddle, this time successfully mounting the horse. Loki mounted his horse and led the way to a wooded trail. Once they had entered the cool forest, Sigyn took it upon herself to gather more information about their current situation.

"So I assume the Queen wanted us to do this so we could gain a better understanding of one another?" she said, attempting to break the ice. "That would appear to be her reasoning," he replied, chewing the inside of his cheek. _Norns, why can't he be just a little more agreeable?_ Sigyn thought.

"When your parents told you we were getting married, what exactly did they say?" she asked. Loki furrowed his brow. "They told me the southern farmland areas were unhappy with our leadership, and that they were threatening to rebel," he said, "then Mother told me that she and Father gave your father a good bit of gold, a position on council, and promised my hand in order to stave off a civil war. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," she said, "to tell you the truth, my parents made our marriage into a major issue with me. They made it sound as if it all hinged on the two of us getting married." Sigyn's horse nipped at a fly. "That's odd," said Loki, "because according to my parents, this was just to appease your father, and they would have liked to get away with just giving him money and a council position."

"I suspected my parents arranged this to elevate our status," said Sigyn woefully, "and to conveniently marry me off. What's worse is I can't see any way out because they managed to work it into the peace agreement." Loki said nothing in return and just stared ahead. At least they had had a civilized conversation for once. "I don't see a logical way out, either," he said finally, "didn't your father weave the details of the agreement together so that all parts must coexist for the agreement to stand?" Sigyn nodded. "Yes, I read the agreement. We likely won't be able to get out of this without completely uprooting the agreement and possibly starting a civil war."

Sigyn saw a slight grin playing at the corners of Loki's mouth. "You know an awful lot about politics for someone that can't even tighten a girth," he said slyly. Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "So, how is sobriety treating you?" she fired back.

"What do you care?" asked Loki sharply. She rolled her eyes. "I'll have to live with your miserable arse in a month, that's why," she replied. Sigyn sighed. "I should have just married one of those brutish imbeciles my parents paraded in front of me, then we'd never be in this mess," she said.

"So that's why you never married," said Loki. Sigyn nodded. "I knew I would have been miserable with them," she said.

"Well, now you can still be miserable," replied Loki, "but with considerably more money."

"You don't seem like the type to share money," observed Sigyn. Loki huffed. "Give me a little more credit," he said, "at least I'm going to let you do whatever you want when we're married, that's more than your parents can say." Sigyn raised her eyebrows. "You're giving me free rein?" she asked. Loki shrugged. "I don't see any benefit for me in keeping you restrained, so yes, you can do whatever you want. Have an affair, I care not. It isn't as if either of us are emotionally involved in this," he responded. Sigyn nodded. "I appreciate that," she said.

As they turned back and made their way to the stables, Sigyn couldn't help but feel a little better about her current situation. She wouldn't be caged. It was a comforting thought. Perhaps Loki would not be so terrible after all. Perhaps he could be agreeable. _How odd it is,_ she thought, _that I might have more freedom in an arranged marriage than I ever did before._


	5. Meeting the Mother - in - Law

As her wedding day drew ever closer, Sigyn found herself longing to be married. Only a few days ago, it would have been the most outlandish thing for her to wish for, but Loki had promised her that she could do whatever she pleased when they were married. This seemed more and more appealing as her parents began to pester her at all hours of the day.

Her mother would drag her to be fitted for her dress and to plan the event with the queen. It was incredibly dull and Sigyn abhorred every moment of it. "What do you think of these flowers, Sigyn?" her mother asked her. Sigyn lazily turned her eyes toward the bouquet. "They're pretty," she replied sleepily. She really couldn't care less what sort of flowers were present at her wedding. Perhaps if she loved the man she was betrothed to, she would take more of an interest.

Sigyn's mother sighed. "Would you like them in your bouquet?" she asked, exasperated. Sigyn studied the flowers a bit more closely. The center flowers were white and lily-like, and were surrounded by small purple flowers which she rather liked. Skirting the edge of the bouquet were even smaller yellow flowers that resembled the weeds that grew on her old farm. "I don't like the yellow ones," she finally said, wrinkling her nose.

Her mother sighed again and set the flowers aside. Sigyn noticed that Frigga appeared to be studying her, as one studies the inner workings of a clock just to see how it works. "Sigyn," said the queen at last, "I feel that I am in need of some fresh air. Would you care to join me on a walk?"

Out of habit, Sigyn cast a glance at her mother for permission. She nodded and waved her hand, clearly exasperated with her daughter. Frigga stood up and motioned for Sigyn to follow her. It wasn't long before Sigyn realized where the queen was taking her. She recognized it from her trip to the stables with Loki.

Frigga led her out a door and they entered the beautiful flower gardens she had seen several days ago. "I sense you do not share your parent's enthusiasm in this whole endeavor," said Frigga. Sigyn bit her lip, unsure if she should be completely honest. "I'm quickly getting used to everything," she said after a moment of contemplation. Frigga smiled.

"There is no need to lie to me, Sigyn," she said, "please tell me your real thoughts, I wish to know."

Her voice was so kind, and so unlike her own mother when she wanted to know something. "Well," said Sigyn slowly, "I'm not happy at all, really. Loki and I seem to have gotten off on a bad foot. I'm not exactly looking forward to a lifetime with him. Though if it keeps the peace between our people, I am willing to comply."

"I gather your relationship was not aided by your riding excursion," said Frigga with a hint of disappointment. Sigyn shrugged. "Not at first," she replied, "but as we went on, we talked a bit more and it's not as bad now." Frigga nodded. "Perhaps the two of you will grow fonder of each other with time," she said. Sigyn shrugged.

"I really couldn't care less as to whether I love him," she said, "at this point, I would just like to be friends. I think it would make everything easier."

"It would," replied Frigga in agreement, "I will talk to my son and see if I can soften his hard head a bit." Sigyn smirked.

"Thank you," said Sigyn.

As they strolled through the garden, Sigyn studied the beautiful flowers. Roses and lilac and a vast arrangement of blooms grew in the perfect garden. "If you see any flowers you like, you may have them in your bouquet," said Frigga.

"Thank you," breathed Sigyn as she took in the beautiful sights and smells.

After a good bit of browsing, she finally found some flowers that were to her liking. She selected the Fragrant Orchid, the Snow Thistle, and the Rockcress. "Wonderful choices," remarked Frigga as they started back to the palace. "Frigga," said Sigyn suddenly as she remembered her earlier conversation with Loki.

"Yes," answered Frigga.

"I – I must ask you about my parents," continued Sigyn slowly. Frigga raised an eyebrow.

"What of them?"

"Well, based on what I gathered from Loki, they told me a different story than you and Odin told him," said Sigyn.

"How so?" asked Frigga.

"Well," started Sigyn uneasily, "he said that when you broke the news to him, you said that my parents simply could not be appeased, and you threw the marriage in as a last resort." Frigga nodded, seemingly deep in thought. "However, when my parents told me, they talked as if everything hinged on the two of us getting married, as if Loki's story was reversed. Neither of us are quite sure which story is true."

Again, Frigga nodded slowly. "I think it would be best if you did not worry yourself so much over this," she said gently, "each story has its own two sides, and I'm quite sure this is the case."

Sigyn studied Frigga's expression. She seemed as if she was biting back something she wished to say. "If you're worried about tarnishing my parents' names," said Sigyn rather sternly, "don't, because in my eyes they have already tarnished themselves."

The queen looked rather taken aback by Sigyn's words. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that they have lost part of my respect by forcing me into this and by helping to create a peace agreement that forever binds me to my marriage. I know that nothing can change this, and I have accepted it for the most part, but I will never truly forgive my parents."

Frigga only stared at Sigyn for a few moments, stunned by her words. "I am very sorry," she said at last, "please know that if I could change this, I would, but my husband and I would hate to upset the precarious alliance with your father." Sigyn nodded and they continued toward the palace. She let the information wash over her mind. She knew there was no way out, but at least now she knew where the cause of her grief lay.


End file.
